Rattatas' Hopes and Dreams
by Mythical Mew
Summary: *COMPLETE* A Rattata is just asking for his hopes and dreams to come true. That he will get a ncie and caring pokemon trainer. But no one wants this common rejected rat pokemon! Will his dreams come true?
1. Rattatas Confrontment

Chapter 1: Hopes And Dreams  
  
I woke up and felt slightly refreshed. I walked to the pond that was near Cherrygrove, where I lived. Most unexpirienced Rattata like myself live here in peace.  
  
I looked at my reflection. My purple fur on my back and some of my head. My white fur on my belly and the other part of my head. I red eyes and my tiny black nose. My curled up tail. My mouth with two fang like teeth. The whiskers that come out from te sides of my mouth that keep my balance in severe winds and rain.  
  
Just normal. I thought to myself looking at the pond. I lowered my head and drank the water seeing that my tounge made ripples in the water. It traveling farther and farther away. Only if I can leave this area, but I can't because I'm just to scared to.  
  
Going through that city with all those trainers, that have strong pokemon waiting for any battle that comes to them and hits them in the face. I know that I can't just wait, but I am forced to. Unless I knew how to fly, as I can't.  
  
I heard footspeds on the dirt road that went into Cherrygrove. I turned my head towards that direction and went there looking at a trainer. He has a cap that was backwards and it was blue. On oneof the sides there was a yellow box that read 'Pokemon' he had blue shorts on to. He wore a white tee-shirt. He had a evil smirk on his face, also he had a face of determination.  
  
He had a pokeball clutched in his hand and he then threw it out onto the ground. It was a Rattata! "Rattata find me some pokemon, we need some for our team" He said. I then jumped out in the middle of the road and he stared at me. I stared back at him feeling nervous, but a little excited at the same time.  
  
"Just a dumb Rattata! Don't you see I have one or are you blind! My Rattata is way stronger, smarter, and cuter than you. Just get out of my face you common thing. You are just normal, your not tamed or anything. While my Rattata will be a Raticate soon and will be able to do all sort of things!" He shouted at me. I felt sad, I felt hurt.  
  
"I said now! Rattata faint it with a quick attack!" He shouted. His Rattata ran at me and smashed into me by the left side of my back. I fell and crawled away hurt. I was hurt mentally and physically. "Now back to bussiness, lets go Rattata!" He said in a soft tone to his Rattata and smiling.  
  
How can he be so nice to his pokemon, and yet be so mean to a wild one just hoping to furfill his dreams and be happy. Do you need to be a trainers first pokemon to be into the group, not feel rejected, feel love?  
  
I layed in the cold grass that was in the west-ward direction from the breeze of the wind. I crawled to my tree and slept, needing to be healed as soon as possible.  
  
I heard a girl trainers vioce walk by me and have sight of me. "Not another of those Rattatas! Why are they all over the place. Why can't I find myself a Sentret." She moaned and complained. She then kept on walking. I felt even more hurt now.  
  
"Not another one of those Rattatas! There so pathetic" that same phrase stuck in my head from what a rookie trainer said today when he spoted me. I looked outside from my tree in which I lived. A little caved in part.  
  
I cried and cried thinking about no one wants me. I want a nice trainer who likes me and doesn't think as me as some stupid common pokemon. But was that possible. Does everyone get to have a happy ending? Was I one of them?  
  
I was keep asking myself questions if I was even worthy of a trainer, I felt glum. There are other mouse pokemon. I thought to myself. Like that yellow one with red cheeks. But it was rare and had electrical powers. Or that blue one called Marril I think. But it is cute to many trainers, rare, and had water powers.  
  
What was I? I didn't have any special powers at all. I couldn't compete against those two other pokemon. I was considered common and ugly. "You stupid Rattata, your just a ugly rat!" that trainer shouted at me today.   
  
Maybe I was a mistake? I asked myself. I couldn't take this critism, it wasn't my fault I was a Rattata. And Im beginning to wish I shoutldn't be. I do not deserve this. I haven't hurt him. I just wanted a trainer that likes me. Is that so hard to ask.   
  
I have always seen battles with Rookie trainers, mostly youngsters battle with there Rattata. I wouldn't even mind being one of those, at least then I would exprience a little bit of love and care.  
  
I guess that is asking to much. i need to survive alone, with no family, no friends. Maybe there to ashamed of me. I am not strong, and I'm not the smartest one out of the litter. I hide in my spot hoping not to be found and become tomorrows night dinner.  
  
From the crying and crying I fell asleep in sorrow and feeling pain, not phyical pain, but mental pain.  



	2. Leaving old home

Chapter 2: Leaving so called home.  
  
The sun rose up and shined upon my face that was sticking out of the little caved part in the tree. I opened my eyes slowly and stood up. I felt slightly refreshed from yesterday and just tried to earse everything from yesterday. I looked up at the sky, the light blinded me, I had to shut them quickly.  
  
I jumped up a little. I relized it is a 'Sunny Day' attack done by a pokemon to increase fire pokemon attacks. The sun gave it energy and heat making it stronger. I ran over to where the sun made a little sort of a beam to the arena.  
  
I looked and saw two trainers. One being a girl. She having dark brown hair that was in two different pigtails that went down to her elbow. She wearing a light purple v-neck short sleeve shirt with white pants. She had light creamy skin with nazlenut brown eyes. She had a determined look on her face. The second one being a boy. He had a red and white cap on. It only being white where the part sticking out was. He has a red jacket that was only red from the back and the sides in the front. And white in the middle. He had white normal pants that were loose. He had tan skin and dark brown eyes. He also had a determined look on his face.  
  
There were two pokemon. One being sort of like a puppy with a leaf sticking out of its head. It had red eyes, not evil red, but a light red. It had green beeds that were circular around its neck. Two of them holding vines to one of its attacks. It had tan skin that was slightly shaded green. The other pokemon had a milk choclate fur. It had long ears and a very long tail that was stripped brown and white. It had three strips. It had a creamy fur belly. It had black orb eyes.  
  
"Sentret!" the male trainer said whose name was Jack. "Defense curl now!" he shouted. His fist cluched infront of him aligned with his neck. Sentret went into a little ball and just stood there. "Its low on HP, Chikorita! Now use tackle!" The female trainer shouted. The Chikorita nodded and slammed into the Sentret. The ball hit the tree and uncurled, it being fainted.  
  
"Sentret, nice try" He said calmy, but he was sad. He picked it up and kept it in his arms. "Chikorita that was great" She said and smiled. She bent down to the level of her knees and told Chikorita to come to her. It ran to her having a smile on its face and jumpong into her arms. "Chikorita your the best. I love you so much. I'm happy you won, you should feel proud" She said in a loving caring voice and petted it. She than gave it a berry to eat to feed upon, and to restore health.  
  
I thought to myself wanting someone like her. Someone who would love me and care about me. Someone who would do that if I won. I felt sad inside, but I felt happy for the Chikorita that got such a great person to be its trainer.  
  
I looked at the male trainer it was crying. He was holdng Sentret up to his chest. This being his second battle, and he lost. I felt sad for him, I felt like he knew how it feels to not be the winner. The one who loses and feels rejected, and feels like he is not worthy enough.  
  
This made me feel a sense of connection with me and him, but I never even been near him. I was in thew bushes looking at the sore loser.   
  
I walked out from the bush and onto the dirt road again. I looked at the trainer, but I wasn't noticed. I walked up to him and sat down looking at him, and the fainted Sentret. "A-a-a-a- Rattata?" he said. He whiped his tear with his wind-breaker coat and looked at me. I had no idea what he was thinking. Someone to take his losing feelings on? I thought to myself.  
  
He looked at me then stood up. "My first pokemon catch!" he shouted. He threw a pokeball at me suddenly. I got hit by it. I felt power around me, I turned into a red beam and was sucked into the ball, I didn't try to get out. The ball made a ding. I just stayed in there. 


	3. The Feeling Of Love

Chapter 3: Feeling Loved  
  
"Rattata come out" Jack said and opened my pokeball. "I know your my newest pokemon so I will let you out of your pokeball for a while, I just want to make you feel more comfortable around me" he smiled and petted me on my head.  
  
He looked down at me and continued to way towards Cherrygrove City. Thats when I was needed. "Rattata its a Spearow! GO!" Jack shouted. I ran out into the arena. "Tackle now!" he ordered. I ran at the Spearow as fast as I can through the grass, it scraping against my legs, I then jumped up and slammed the Spearow right in the stomach.  
  
It used peck. It used its beak and just hitting me with it. "Rattata! NO! Smack it with a tail whip!" He shouted. I uncurled my tail and tied it around the Spearows beak. It couldn't open its mouth anylonger, I was unspide down hanging on by the tail. "Pokeball! Go!" He shouted. The ball hit the Spearow and it was immediatly caught.  
  
I ran back to Jack in happiness feeling proud of myself. "Rattata that was great" He smiled. "That was excellent for your first battle" He smiled again. He bent down to his knee level and petted me on the head. He then picked me up gently.  
  
He loves me. I told myself. He likes and loves me, cares, and is proud of me. My dream came true. Yey! I shouted in my head. I rubbed my head against his chest.   
  
"Want more friends?" Jack asked me. I nodded this meaning that he wanted more pokemon. He released his Sentret and his Spearow. I jumped on Sentrets back and rid on him just like he was a horse, and he didn't mind. We were talking on the way about how it feels to be a trainers pokemon, but Jack just heard, "Rattata, Sentret" or something like that. Only if he could understand me.  
  
On our journey I looked at Spearow. It was flying a few yards behind Jack with a sad look on his face. His face low, his beak low, and his feathers drooped down to as low as he can make it.  
  
I jumped off Sentrets' back and looked at Spearow. Was he not happy that he wasn't a fellow trainers pokemon? Did the Spearow think that he cannot exceed in being a trainers pokemon? I was thinking of all these questions to ask.  
  
"Spearow?" I said softly to it. "I don't want to talk" It said while crying. That is what it was doing. It was crying! "Sorry if this embarasses you, but why are you crying?" I said to it in a soft tone, trying to make it comfortable. "I want to be free" It cried. "I wanted to be free and become strong. Sometime evolve and soar through the air as a Fearow traveling fast as I can feeling the wind between my feathers. It feeling refreshing to my whole body. Smiling, being happy and proud that I am free and can do whatever I want, whenever I want. But now, I am caught and my dream will not become true. I will be cooped up in that weird ball and be forced to battle when he commands me to. If I don't obey then he might do something bad to me."  
  
"It was a little weird for me, a few hours ago when I was caught. But but but, Jack is a nice person and loves you, and cares about you. That is alll I dreamed about, having someone just like him. And now that he's here I feel better then I ever have. He won't make you battle, you would only battle out of loyalty and friendship. When I was wild, and it was raining I was in my tree thinking about having a trainer all the time. But the thing was I am considered 'Common' by most trainers and they don't want me because of that reason. But Jack is different he likes me and thinks I am the best. He even said so. Your dream will still be furfilled, just like mine because I'm sure Jack will let you be able tyo be free and fly all over you want when you become a Fearow. I know that I knew Jack for a little while, but I do trust him and do think this, I'm sorry if you disagree. He loves you as much as he can, and you should do the same." I said to him, meaning every word I said. Believing everything in my speech and hope this would make him feel better.  
  
"Your probably right." He said whiping his tears with his wing. "If you speak so highly of him then nit must be true. I will furfill my dream, I know I will!" He shouted making all the things around us surprised and running away. He smiled, well he trued to and flied next to Jack. He landed on his shoulder and rubbed his head against him.  
  
I smiled, feeling proud that I helped a fellow pokemon. That I gave my advice, and expirience to a pokemon and made it feel happy. I felt a great sensation in me and just feeling like just to run around in happiness. I looked at the horizon. The sun was setting and everything had a slight tint of orange on it. It was one of the most beautiful sights I ever seen. I never just stopped and smelled the roses. I smiled and I ran up to Jack and jumped on Sentrets back again, waiting until our next little adventure. 


	4. The Little Cup

Chapter 4: The Little Cup  
  
I woke up from my sleep. I was in Jacks' arms, curled up to him for warmth. I made a little yawn. "You up little buddy?" He said and smiled. He put me down. He took off his bag and started to make a fire using to sticks. He then put a pot over it with some stew inside to eat for breakfast.  
  
Sentret and Spearow were already up and exercising. They both had smiles on their faces and giggling. "Hey guys. " I said. "Hello" They both said at the same time. "Jinx" Sentret said that meaning that Spearow has to be quiet until someone says his name three times.   
  
"Breakfast guys" Jack said while pouring soup into 1 of the three-pokemon bowls he had out. They were now full of the beef stew. We all went there. "Spearow come! Spearow! Spearow come now please." Jack said. Spearow then made a sneer at Sentret and flew to his bowl.  
  
I looked at the stew and lowered my head slowly. I sniffed the stuff, and it smelled pretty good. I licked the soup then I shouted. "Rattata! Are you ok...I know its a little bit to hot." Jack said. He gave me some water to drink. I drank some of the water and had my stew. The stew was great, it was better then the stuff that I got when I was wild. Basically eating some wood when I'm really hungry or some Caterpies. Whatever I can find.  
  
"If you are done, then lets' go, Cherrygrove is only a half an hour walk from here." Jack said happily. Sentret on Jacks left side. I went on Jacks right side. And Spearow sat on his shoulder. He smiled then began to walk again towards Cherrygrove.  
  
The whole half an hour I was thinking how my life changed so much in the last two days. Getting a trainer, making friends, and making a pokemon believe in its self. We were there at the city of Cherrgrove. It was a small town, but it looked huge to me. Every roof of each building was a red for some reason. There were also flyers everywhere. Jack took one of the pole and read it:  
  
'On May 26 2001 Cherrygrove City, sponsored by the famous Pokemon League is hosting the little cup. It is a tournament that a trainer uses three pokemon and goes up the ranks. This is only for rookie trainers for pokemon on level five only. The prize will be a months supply of pokemon food, a private hour chat with Lance, and pokemon supplies for the trainer to get more pokemon and to make his pokemon strong as they can be.'  
  
"Wait...It is May 26, maybe I should sign up" Jack whispered to himself. He walked to a dome. It was dome shaped on the top but like circular walls going up to it. The dome was made out of glass and was colorful. Jack walked inside.  
  
There were thousands of people in the stands looking at the arena that was made out of sand with a pokeball sign drawn in the middle. The desk was in the entrance to the left. "I would like to sign up, if that's possible?" Jack asked. "Sure, it will begin in a hour, just fill these forums." She said.  
  
Jack took a marker and signed up the forums. He reading things out to him like "Pokemon using, Hometown, Pokemon Nicknames, Item will be using with a certain pokemon, and etc."  
  
Jack finally filled them all out. He placed the forums on her desk and gave it to her. He was directed to go into the locker room where the contestants will stay if they are not in battle. Jack was shaking, he was nervous, but I was even more nervous.  
  
Jack walked into the locker room and saw about only 30 or so trainers, including him. They were all rookie trainers. There weren't many rookie trainers out there; you're only a rookie until you try to fight for a badge. They were all stroking their pokemon and telling them positive things. They all seemed pretty nervous to.  
  
  
This would be my first battle. The only battle I did was when I fought the Spearow. But he was on a lower level and I knew what to do. But now I am going to battle against another trainer and his pokemon that is on the same level. I was shaking; I curled up on the bench next to Jack. I just hope that I make Jack proud and I tried my hardest. But I was scared just to go out there and battle. Only if I had experience of battling...  
  
The other trainers' pokemon were probably thinking what I was thinking. I just realized that they are rookie pokemon to, they never was in a major battle before. This made me a little bit more, calm.   
  
Sentret was worried also, but Spearow he was just flying around like he can do whatever he set his mind on. I told him that. It's my turn to stop worrying and just try to do my best because that is all I can do. I got out from my curl and sat down taking deep breaths and staying calm.  
  
  
  
Part 2: The First Battle. (Coming Soon)  



	5. The Little Cup - Part II -

Chapter 5: The Little Cup (Part Two)  
(The First Battle)  
  
"Jack Baral." The announcer said, "Get onto the green platform for your first battle." Jack nodded to himself and stood up and looked out of the locker room and out onto the field. "It's my turn. Now I need to make myself proud and show how strong I can be." Jack said to himself. He seemed very tense. "Rattata, Spearow, Sentret come on, lets go." He said and walked out onto the field.  
  
Sentret, Spearow, and myself follwed right behind him onto the field. I was in the locker room for the while so when I went out of it, the light blinded me because it was so bright compared to the locker room. The audience cheered, trying to support him.  
  
Jack walked onto the gfreen platform. Suddenly it shook and went up about ten feet. We had to stay on the ground. Another trainer came from the opposite end and went on the red platform. She had red hair that was on each of her shoulders and was down until a few inches from her shoulders. She had her pokemon cooped up in the pokeballs.  
  
"In the green box is Jack Baral from Cherrygrove city. And in the red box is Merissa Fisher from Azeyla Town. Just to say the rules again, each trainer will only be using three pokemon and there is no time limit. You may not. And I repeat may not! Return a pokemon once it went into a battle! In this round no items may be used. Good luck to the trainers. And remember enjoy your time being in this tournament." The announcer said. The voice was coming out of a speaker. I was just staring at it, wondering how it talked. "Black boxed thingy?" I asked it. It had no response.   
  
"Let the battle begin." Said the ref. "GO! Totodile!" Merissa said. She threw a a pokeball that was blue on the top and white on the bottom. It was a little sparkly. "Sentret, go!" Jack shouted. Sentret nodded and ran out into the ring.  
  
"Totodile! Water Gun!" Totodile took a deep breath then shot out water in a beam right towards Sentret. "Sentret! Quick Attack! Dodge it!" Sentret used Quick Attack. He got out of the way of the attack and slammed into Totodiles' side. "Totodile Slash!" Totodile slashed Sentret right in the face. It was blinded. "Sentret no!" Jack cried out. Sentret buried its head in its front paws. "Try to open your eyes!" Sentret opened the eyes, and I can see from his face that he was in pain. "Heh, Totodile good job." Merissa said and sneered.   
  
"You need to return the Sentret, it needs medical attention." The ref said. "No...no..." Jack cried. He put his hands over his eyes and cried. Sentret was running all over the place having no idea what to do. He hit the green platform and fell. He fainted. "Totodile is out of the match!" The ref said and lifted up a red flag.  
  
The audience was silence, they didn't enjoy this at all. "Because Jack isn't responded and from the list the second pokemon choice is Rattata." The ref said. I guess that was my Q. I ran out into the arena. Jack whiped his tears with his sleeve. "Rattata!! Hyperfang!" Jack shouted having a furious tone in his voice. I bit Totodiles tail as hard as I can my fangs going into his scaley skin. "Totodile! Run around swing it off!" Merissa said. he waved his tail rapidly and I fell off. I rolled over on the sand getting all dirty.  
  
That thing won't beat me to! I shouted in my head. I felt rage in my body. Fire was growing in me. I couldn't just let this happen. Electricity was forming around my body. Everyone looked at me curiously and in a weird way. I released this electricity in a beam and it smahsed into Totodiles' stomach. This was thundershock?  
  
Totodile fell in pain. I growled at it. "After a good fight, the Totodile goes down." The announcer said. The black box is speaking again. I whispered to myself. "Go! Jigglypuff!" She shouted. A little balloon pokemon poped out. "Jigglypuff make it snore!" Merissa commaded. It began to sing.  
  
The song got in my head, I felt woosy. "Shake it off." I shook my head and lost the concentration on the song. "Jigglypuff, try to use tackle!" Jigglypuff ran at me as fast as it can. It hit me and I fell on my side. "Now Pound!" Jigglypuff inhaled some air and became bigger it then jumped to pound on me! "Smack it with your tail, Rattata!" I hit Jigglypuff between the eyes with my tail.  
  
It fell. I shut my eyes tightly expected to be pounded, but nothing happened. "And Jigglypuff is out of the match!" The ref said. "This Rattata is the KO wonder." The announcer said. The audience cheered for me. All these trainers like me, or people who like pokemon. Now they know what a Rattata can be! I thought in my head.  
  
"Caterpie go!" She commanded. The little green worm pokemon poped out. "String shot!" Caterpie released string at me. The string kept on hitting me, I couldn't move. I was covered in string, I couldn't move. "And Rattata is out of the match zfter a good fight!" The announcer said. "Rattata return, you need your rest." Jack said as I was returned into my pokeball.  
  
"Spearow attack!" Jack called out. Spearow flew into the ring. "Spearow peck!" Spearow dived down at Caterpie ready to attack it with its beak. "Caterpie string shot!" Caterpie released more string. "Dodge!" Spearow dodged it and smashed into Caterpie in her side.   
  
Caterpie fell and fainted. "Jack is the winner!" The announcer shouted. The audience made a huge applause and cheered. "I-I-I won." Jack said and smiled. 


	6. Rattatas Death?!? ( The Little Cup - Par...

Chapter 5: The Little Cup (Part Three)  
(The Accident)  
  
(Authors note: This has some bad scenes that you will read that is sort of grusome, so if you are a young reader you might not want to read the ending. That is all!)  
  
Jacks' platform was lowered until it was completly on the ground. "Good Job, Rattata, Spearow." he said to himself. The doctors took Sentret to give to Nurse Joy to possibly heal..if its not already dead from blood loss.  
  
Jack may of seemed happy from the outside, but actually he was sad, sadder than you can imagine. His first pokemon, and his best friend is in critical condition just because he wanted to win this tournament to prove to himself that he is a strong trainer.  
  
The manager walked out of the locker room holding a clipboard seeming like he wanted to talk about something.   
  
"Jack Baral right?" Jack nodded in a response. "I like to say that we don't know if your Sentret will make it. And also whats the situation here, do you have a fourth pokemon that you can use to replace Sentret?" Jack shook his head.   
  
"How can I continue this if I only have two usuable pokemon?" Jack asked the manager. He was having problems with him because Sentret needed medical attention and he only had three pokemon.  
  
"We don't know.." The manager said. "But, we can ask your opponent to use one or maybe two pokemon."   
  
"That would be nice, but I am thinking of just quitting, I don't want to risk my Pokemons status."  
  
"That shouldn't of happened, that Totodile just slashed in the wrong place."  
  
"And the other problem is that I cannot afford to get Sentret treated properly."  
  
"We can try to pay it off for you. It was our fault that, that incident occured."  
  
"Let me think about this." Jack said and walked off. I was still in my pokeball, waiting to be released by Jack.  
  
  
"Jack Barrol VS Joey Armeston, this battle will only consist of one pokemon because of the incident with his Sentret." The announcer said. "Rattata go!" Jack shouted. I got released from my pokeball. It was that guy! The person who screamed at me, and say I was unworthy and dumb! (See The First Chapter for Further Details)  
  
I growled. "It's that Rattata! Go Rattata! Beat it up just like last time!" Joey threw the pokeball. The Rattata poped out. I was baring my fangs at it, growling. "Rattata isn't that agressive.." Jack said to himself. "But maybe its for the better."   
  
"Rattata! Quick Attack!" Joeys Rattata ran at me as fast as it could. "Quick attack back!" I ran at it. The two of us collided and fell. We got up still growling at each other. "Hyperfang!" His Rattata bit my tail with its fangs. "Bite back!" I bit its tail. It looked like we were in a circle. The two of us let go of each others tail.  
  
We both backed up. "Bubblebeam!" His Rattata sucked in some air then released a beam of bubbles at me. I got hit by each one of him. I fell backwards onto the arena. "Make it go flying! Quick Attack!" His Rattata ran at me and smashed into me head-first. I flew back and hit the wall. The impact of the wall hurting more than the attack.  
  
"Now throw it with Hyperfang!" His Rattata jabbed his teeth into my tail then liefted me. It threw me into the middle of the arena. "Finish it! Slash!" His Rattata pinned me into the ground and slashed me in the face.  
  
"Rattata no!" Jack called out. I layed in the middle of the arena...dead? Unconscience? Everything was black. I did nothing, no moving, no breathing. Jack cried, he buried his head into his hands and just cried, "Joey, the trainer from Cherrygrove won!" the announcer said.   
  
No one was aware that I was dying, or already dead! Jack ran up to my motionless body and picked it up. Blood was getting all over his sleeves and on his hands. He covered up the wound with his hands to try to stop blood from coming out of the many wounds and to cover it so everyone won't see the condition I was in. "Rattata...no... Please don't be dead!" Jack cried as he ran out of the dome. 


	7. Life Or Death?

Chapter 7:Recovery  
  
Jack ran as fast as he can towards the Pokemon Center. He kept on going faster each second wanting me to be okay as he was crying on the way. "Be okay! That is all I am asking!" he shouted.   
  
He arrived at the Pokemon Center. He stopped and panted. He opened the door quickly as he can, making a loud crash against the wall.   
  
"Nurse." He said while panting, it being hard to hear.   
  
"My-ny." He continued to speak.   
  
"What is it?" Nurse Joy asked.   
  
"Rattata.." He said  
  
"What about a Rattata?"  
  
"It's almost dead, it needs help!" Jack said clearly, finally. Jack said this as he laid me on the cold yellow counter of Cherrygrove.   
  
"Oh my goodness. Blissey get a strecher for the size of a Rat pokemon. Put it into intensive care." Blissey nodded and ran off.  
  
"How did this happen, it looks very beat up."  
  
"Well, um, how should I start, well first I am Jack Bural and I am a Pokemon trainer, as you can tell. I am on my journey and - "  
  
"Just get to the injury!" Nurse Joy interupted.  
  
"Fine, well I'm in the Cherrygrove tournament. So I was in my second round and because my Sentret is injured we had a one on one. So I sent out Rattata because it did great in my first battle. The other trainer sent out a Rattata, but mine was no match for his. SO he kept on ordering his Rattata to beat up mine until it was like this, when I forfeited."   
  
Blissey ran back pushing a strecher with her. Nurse Joy put on her white gloves and put Rattata in the strecher. "Jack, go to the waiting room." Nurse Joy said calmy. He just nodded in a response. Jack looked at my strecher, in a manner of seconds I was gone from Jacks sight. He had a worried look on his face.  
  
Jack looked at the door to his left, it saying 'Waitign Room' Jack walked to the door and opened it. He then went into the empty room. "No ones Pokemon is even hurt, only mine." He said this beginning to cry. He sat down and put his head in the palm of his two hands.  
  
"Why...Why... I ask. Why do Rattata and Sentret need to go through this!?! Why should they? It was my fault, I should be the one who is almost blind and the oine who almost died! I am a lousy trainer, I can tell. No one has ever done this in there first month of trainer. No rookies can even do this much damage to there pokemon, they only fight other weak pokemon."  
  
  
He sat in one of the couches and just cried, and cried thinking about what happened to his pokemon that he loved so much. "Rattata, your life shouldn't be on the line! It should be that others trainers' Rattata! He did this! He deserve what he got, the good people shouldn't always be the victims... I will malke sure that I will find him in a battle and beat him badly, and feel pity on that-that! Person!  
  
"Pokemon training...it isn't suppose to be like this. You are only at a center to hbeal wounds from a battle, not see a pokemon die right before your face. If I was only a good trainer, I would of forfeited when I thought Rattata was beginning to be beating up. Or possibly just when I knew it was a one sided match.  
  
When he was saying of how much of a fool he was the doors were opened, Nurse Joy was there. "Is he okay?" Jack asked. "He is just hanging on by a thread, I don't really know what to do. I am trying to call Nurse Joy from Violet to help, but I don't know..." she said. "Just try as hard as you can...please?" Jack saked in a worried tone. "Sure." she said still being calm. She began to walk out of the room.  
  
"Also..." Jack began to say something else. "How is my Sentret?" He asked. "Oh, its fine, it's good as new. It was a very cooperative pokemon. It was easy to fix the problem." She said this and smiled. This being a less of depressing topic. "Can I have it back?" Jack asked.   
  
She nodded and walked out. "Chansey return the Sentret to this trainer, the one who had the scratched cornia." Chansey jumped up and nodded and scurried off.  
  
"At least one thing is good so far in my life." Jack told himself. Chansey hopped in the rom walking next to Sentret. "Sentret!" Sentret cried and jumped into Jacks' arms. Jack caught him and smiled brightly. Chansey hopped out of the room. "I'm so glad that your alright, do you feel okay?" Jack asked Sentret. He nodded and jumped up in Jacks' arms.  
  
Nurse Joy then went back in the room. "Okay Jack." She said calmly. "It's nice that you had fun with your Sentret past the few hours, but I need to tell you that your Rattatas condition disimproved and all I can say is that it might not make it." 


	8. Mircales Happen!

Chapter 8: Miracles  
  
Jack sat down in the waiting room, for the third day. He just spent his days worrying and his nights sleeping having bad dreams. The little light with the needle was always on, the procedure seemed like it was taking forever. He was biting his nails, playing with his hair, any bad habit there is that he can do just because of the nervousness. His two remaning pokemon, Sentret, and Spearow were released out of the balls to play around, but they tried to comfort Jack, but nothing seemed to work.  
  
Nurse Joy would usually come in every two hours to tell him the status of me. Sometimes a little better, sometimes worse. Jack looked at his watch, it was 9:59. Jack said to himself softly, "She should be coming in...now!"  
  
Nurse Joy walked into the waiting room with a worried look on her face. Jack rose from his seat and walked to nurse Joy.   
  
"Well how is he?" Jack asked being worried, knowing something bad will happen because of Nurse Joys' facxe expression.  
"He still didn't improve...but I am not here just for that."  
"Then what for?"  
"Well, the thing is... That your Rattata has to leave the pokemon center, by tomorrow morning."  
"Why?"  
"There are other paitents needing that room, others in worse condition and this center is to small to hold them, I'm sorry, but one more day. If nothing improves then sorry I'll be forced to pull the plug, and you can try to go to the one in Violet. If there was a sign of something going to happen like the healing process then we would keep it longer, but I can't. I apologize."  
  
Jack cried, his tears rolling down his face. He tok his sleeve and whiped his tears. "Why though?" He said still being under his sleeve. "As I said, your Rattata is the only pokemon that hasn't recovered or died yet, and other people need that space." Nurse Joy put her hand over her mouth, "If this place was only bigger, but this is only a small town pokemon center."   
  
Jack didn't want me to die. I was the first pokemon that he caught. He loved me and couldn't bear that one battle has affected him so mentally.  
  
Jack walked by Nurse Joy and ran out of the Pokemon Center. "I need to talk a walk." Jack cried. He walked to the dome where the cup is still being held. "You caused this! Just a dumb tournament caused my pokemon to be on the line of life or death!" He shouted at the dome. "I shouldn't be blaming others, I should be blaming myself." Jack said softly to himself.  
  
"This is all my fault, I'm a lousy trainer. I can't do this. My mother and my father always pushed me to be a trainer, when I'm not good at it. It is my dream, but not my biggest. I just wanted a few nice, loyal, loving, and caring pokemon. I don't want to travel the world for badges. Anyways, I'm not good enough for a badge. If I got one then that would ruin its name. I'm starting to question myself if I should even stay a trainer, after this. My pokemon are hurt, physically and probably mentally. My dream isn't to be a pokemon master, my dream is-is-is to be a breeder and to see the adaspation of pokemon. This isn't the path that I should take... I don't know what to do." Jack said this, while crying looking at the dome.  
  
Jack looked in the dome and opened the door and entered it, the second to last battle was going on. "THey each have one pokemon, they both looking tired!" The announcer said. The crowd was silent, just staring at the battle. They weren't making any comments about it, they were just amazed by the battle.  
  
"Shellder, get that Heracross with a ice beam!" The trainer in the red box said. The Shellder formed a sphere of ice and released it. Ice coming from the sphere hitting the Heracross. "No!" Shouted the trainer in the green box. The Heracross fell. "After a good fight, the Heracross fell." The announcer said. The crowd cherred and stood up, clapping from how great the battle was.  
  
"I don't like to see them battle, I don't like my pokemon to battle. That is the reason. There is a winner and a loser. Each time I lose my pokemon would probably be a little hurt mentally, and I cannot watch that happen. Pokemon shouldn't have to battle for there trainer. I guess, that they battle because they love their trainer. The other reason is that they may be slaves of the trainer, and is to scared not to fight. I didn't get Pokemon to battle, I got them to be happy. So what if they aren't expirienced, at least they would be happy. And isn't that what counts?" Jack whispered to himself.  
  
Someone from the back ground came out, he had six pokeballs on his belt, and was Flint, Brocks' father! "Of course love counts, but they would only battle there hardest if they loved and cared for you. If they hate you then they wouldn't care if they lost of not. Why would they? If the pokemon liked the pokemon then they would battle hard to make them proud. Battle is a sign of loyality." Flint said. "I guess." Jack responded.  
  
Flint made a smile and walked off, out the dome and to where ever he was planning to go. "This is to confusing, I just need to think." Jack said walking off to the Pokemon Center.  
  
Jack fell asleep once he had dinner. It was late night time. Nurse Joy finally gave up trying to improve my condition and went to sleep after. Blissey followed.  
  
Around 3:00 in the morning Blissey woke up. *I have an idea* SHe said ( * means Pokemon Translation) She jumped out of her bed and walked to my room.   
  
She opened the door to my silent room and looked around. She smiled, *Please let this work, I hate to see pokemon die. I hate when pokemon trainers feel pain because of their pokemon dying.* She smiled and walked up to my body that was barely alive.  
  
She waved her hands, then they turned a sky blue. She put her to two hands on my body and my body began to blow that blue. Chansey bit her lip from the pain she was feeling. I turned conscience and woke up. Blissey smiled and toddled off. *I never said thanks...* I said quietly in my room.  
  
I looked out at the window and saw it was dark, I was relized I was in a hospital. *Jack?* I asked in my room. I jumped down from my bed and looked around in the pokemon center, checking every room. I reached the waiting room and walked in. Jack was sleeping on the couch. I smiled and jumped up. I walked and jumped on the couch. I fell asleep under Jacks' arm.  
  
"JACK!" Nurse Joy shouted. Jack fell off the couch. "What?" He moaned. "Your Rattata, it's gone." She replied. "It was kidnapped?" he said stupidly. "No I mean hes gone! Like not here!" She screamed. Jack jumped up. I fell from Jacks coat and hit the floor. I woke up and moaned. "Rattata!" Nurse Joy and Jack shouted.  
  
Jack smiled, the first time in four days and picked me up. "I'm so glad your okay!" He smiled. "Who healed it?" Nurse Joy asked. "Maybe it was a miracle." Jack smiled and replied. 


	9. Don't Leave!

Chapter 9: Don't go!  
  
Jack walked out of the pokemon center. He strectes out his muscles and looked around. He wasn't smiling, and he wasn't frowning. He had a concentrated look on his face.  
  
"Want to watch the final battle of that tournament we were in?" Jack asked as he made a weak smile. I nodded, Spearow nodded, while Sentret just rolled up in a ball. "Aww Sentret it's okay, your not going to battle, just watch. No pokemon will get hurt as much as you did." Jack saying this trying to comfort Sentret. *Just watch Sentret, its a treat.* I said to it. *Yea.* Spearow agreed. Sentret uncurled from his ball and jumped up. "Okay, lets go." He said.  
  
We walked to the dome. Jack opened the heavy glass door, the saleswoman was selling tickets to the customers. Jack slowly walked in and went up to the counter. "Tickets for the final battle of the tournament are selling for five dollars. Buy them while you can." She said to Jack. "Um...two?" Jack asked for. "Sure, do you want front because if you do that will be twenty-five." She said typing into the computer. Jack looked at us. We nodded, and made a puppy eyes look. "Fine, two front row seats." Jack said. The saleswoman made a smile, "Fifty dollars then, sir." She said. Jack nodded and put his left hand in his left pocket and took out a fifty dollar bill and put it on the table. She pressed in fifty on the computer and the registered open, she placed the bill in the slot. She then gave them two tickets. "Here you go, have a nice day." She said.  
  
Jack held the tickets and walked to his seat. Spearow sat on his should. I sat next to Sentert on the other seat. Sentret jumped on Jacks head and curled up. It looked like Jack had one of the squirrl hats! Sentrets tail was handing down from the back of Jacks' head. "Sen." It said in a baby-ish voice. I just relized that his Sentret was still a baby. While I was a young adultish. I sat on my seat, Jack looked at me. "You got your own seat, how adultish." He said and patted my head.  
  
"I brought you eyes for a reason." He said. What? Didn't he bring us just to watch the show, or that way to non complex for a person? Do they always need a complex answer of why they treat their pokemon to something?  
  
"The battle win begin, because this is the final battle, only one pokemon will be used." The announcer said. The two trainers were ready. "Let the battle begin!" He shouted.  
  
"GO! Squirtle!" One of the trainers shouted. A blue turtle was sent out of the ball. It had brown eyes and baby blue skin. It had a light brown shell of where it stomach is suppose to be. It had a darker tint on the back of the shell. "Squirtle!" He shouted.  
  
"Go Marril!" The other trainer shouted. It was the blue mouse pokemon, with the magical water powers. It had blue skin, and a white belly. It had big ears, it inside being a pink. It had brownish eyes and a smile on its face. *That is actually cute..Aww.* I said to myself. I knew that a trainer couldn't resist that face.  
  
"Squirtle rapid spin!" Squirtle got in its shell and flew towards Marril.   
"Water gun it out of course!" Marril shot a stream of what, it hit the Squirtle, knocking it into one of the walls.  
"Tail whip, Marril!" Marril swung its little tail.   
"Squirtle bubble it while its distracted!" Squirtle shot bubbles at Marril.  
"Water gun!" Marril shot water at the bubble, which made them pop.   
"Now tackle!" Marril ran at Squirtle as fast as it can.  
"Withdraw!" Squirtle went into its shell. Marril hit it and it went flying into a wall, it did very little damage.   
"Rapid Spin!" Squirtle tried that attack again, this time hitting Marril.   
"Roll into a ball to counter! Then Rollout!" Marirl did what it was told, it went into the balla nd landed on the ground, it only bouncing, it then went right at Squirtle. It hit it and it fell onto the ground fainting.  
  
"A amaxing show!" The announcer said. The crowd cheered. I thought about how cool it would be if I was that Marril, but I will be the winner of something, someday. The Marril jumped into its trainers arms. The trainer smiling and petting it. "As my first pokemon, your the best." She said. If I was a first pokemon I would be more depended on? Maybe a little better of a relationship because we got 'alone' time. Isn't being the second pokemon just as good as being the first?  
  
Jack got up from his seat and walked in the direction towards the exit, they were having the ceramony. I trailed right behind him. He was walking sort of rushy. We went outside and he had a sad look on his face.   
  
"Spearow, Rattata I have to tell you guys something." He said this calmly, but softly. Sentret was sleeping on his head.  
  
"After lots of thought at the Pokemon Center I have decided..." Jack stopped in the middle of his sentence and took a deep breath. "I quit pokemon training. It is to hard and I am not cut out on it. I never wanted to be a trainer, I was just forced to. The reason I was forced to was because that my dad was a trainer and he came really close to becoming the champ, but never succeeded. He wanted me to carry out his dream, I can't though. This means that I would have to leave you, I am going to give up my Pokemon Lisence. This means that I cannot be your care taker anymore. My dream wasn't to be a Pokemon master as my dads was, it's to study pokemon and be a breeder. I am going to keep Sentret though. Not because of favoritism, I love you all equally and you should know that. I am keeping him because he is only a baby and has no family, he also has no expirience of battling and he doesn't have the best of vision. I know you guys can survive out there and live on your own. I know you can, I caught you wild. And since that time you have gotten stronger, bigger, and smarter. There is no reason why you wouldn't be able to. I did ask my parents if I can keep you guys, but I can't. I'm really sorry, I know I ruined you lives." Jack said this as he began to cry, he turned around and ran away.  
  
How can he do this? I hope I didn't cause this. I felt very mad at Jack, but I wasn't really. He told us why and did it in advance. That is nice though. The battle must of been a treat just because he was going to give us the bad news. I kept my tears in, Spearow seemed not very sad, but he was sad. "Rattata, I'm going now, to furfill my destiny, we need to take our own paths now." He said and flew off into the ditance.  
  
Just as my life before Jack, I was lonely, alone, and sad. I had no friends except for those two pokemon and Jack. Now though, they are out of my life. And I can do nothing about it. I know I will never see them again. People say that they will, but it is never true.  
  
I walked off, back to my old home in the tree cave, to sit and cry. 


	10. A Life Changing Decision

Chapter 10: The Life Changing Decsion  
  
I looked back at the dome, which made my life change. That dome ruined my life, but also gave me little happiness.  
  
I won my first battle in there, on the otherhand I almost got killed in there. Jack and my relation grew more because of those two battles. It was short, but I enjoyed it except for the dying part. I met Spearow and Sentret because of it. I only knew them for a week, then I had my four day coma issue. Even though it's short, I liked it. I can always look back on those memories with my first trainers and my first friends ever.  
  
I probably can say that many pokemon go through many trainers, you just got to find that trainer who is just right for you. What is right for me anyway? Is it a loyal trainer who loves each and every pokemon he has, who works hard, but doesn't treat their pokemon just like tools. I wouldn't want someone that would abuse me if I did wrong, and cherish me if I did right. That would affect me to mentally and pokemon, like me aren't built for that pain.  
  
I know that just doing what I have been doing before would be wrong. Just staying expecting Mr. RIght or Ms.Right to hit me in a face with a pokeball. I'm stronger than to do that, I'm smarter to not to that. Before I was weak and had no expirience. Jack, he gave me expirience, and strength. Jack did what I thought what I couldn't do in a long time, just believe in my self and go where ever life takes you.  
  
It is the time where I depart. I cannot stay here. This place is not going to get me anywhere. I do not care if I am not a first pokemon, just as long I spend time with that trainer, who I want so badly.  
  
To do this I am leaving this town of Cherrygrove, I have to. I need to travel around this world of Johto and find my trainer, he is waiting for me, as I am waiting for him. It is not always the trainer that finds the pokemon. I'm changing it, the pokemon finds the trainer. Just like if they decided to be their pokemon. Some pokemon are forced to fight for their freedom, but why can't the trainer understand that we don't want to be caught. Just like Spearow, who knows where he is right now. All I hope is that someday I will see him again, my friend, my only friend.  
  
I am not saying Sentret and Jack aren't my friends, they are. I have a feeling though, that they weren't really friends. They weren't close with me. I use to talk to Spearow in the pokemon center once Jack fell asleep. We did this when Sentret was in the Pokemon Center getting his problem fixed.  
  
So I have made my decision, there is no other way, I am leaving. Once that sun reaches the highest point in the sky, I am setting off. I am not scared anymore, there is no reason to. I fought the Spearow, and the pokemon at the tournament so I can fight anything else.  
  
I looked at the horizon of the sun. It was setting, the trainers were going some where to have their meal, while I was just sitting near the dome thinking about my decision.  
  
On my journey I will meet friends, I know it. I may be shy, but I will meat at least one pokemon that has my exact dream. Not exact, but close.  
  
I think I have changed my dream alittle, my other one had to high of expectations a human is only one thing, their trainer is right to them, while some think it is wrong. The trainers that abuse seem to be wrong to me, just seeing those pokemon yelp in pain make me feel that pain that they're feeling. The loving ones are the ones I like, when I see their pokemon run to them in happiness I make a weak smile and feel warmth in the area.  
  
I am finally ready to do this, I have to been basically all my life for the day tomorrow for when I set off, I know why its such a big deal. Why do you ask? Because its a life changing decision. I will never have to see this stupid dome again, I will see new places, meet friends, and my trainer just waiting to meet me. Why should I stay where my past was, my future is to find that trainer whom I'm suppose to love.  
  
Why would I stay in my past? It sucked, I was stupid, that is what I was, just plain stupid. I hated my life, and Jack changed it so much. My past was just being in a tree all day trying to look for that trainer, but no trainers are on that dirt road where I was next to. Only once a year, and they are the departing trainers from New Bark Town. Staying in my home is probably the worst decision I can make.  
  
The future will bring me to better place, sure I will have no home, but I still have my health and my will, that is all that matters.  
  
I walked to my little tree, and went into the little caved in area. It was getting dusty. There was a Weedle crawling in it. I wraped my tail around it and trhew it out of my house, not hard though. It landed in a branch of a tree.  
  
I took out the few berries I had and the supplies I had. I walked out of the tree and walked out of the route, to the border of the route into Cherrygrove.  
  
*Bye old home.* I said softly out loud to my tree. *My life sucked here, but still its better than living in a cage.* I contoinued to speak. No one heard me, I was talking to my self and to the tree where I lived.  
  
*My life is going to be way different now, so I should get use to changes.* I said to myself. *Hopefully I will return here some day, with that trainer, who I love and my dream be furfilled. And if I do I will remember this. I will always remember this. And I will remember all that I love too.* 


End file.
